


There's a pain, it does ripple

by Mishalocked24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Angst, Bottom Endverse Castiel, Episode: s05e04 The End, Feelings, Hurt, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Roughness, Top Endverse Dean Winchester, bad language, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishalocked24/pseuds/Mishalocked24
Summary: In Detroit, Sam agreed to be Lucifer's vessel.In Kansas City, Dean and Castiel must pick up the pieces of their torn souls.From the story:“And in the end, he finally blessed us with his presence.”He takes another gulp when Dean ignores him, dropping the duffle bag on the ground and crouching to untie his shoes.“Are you ready for the celebratory fuck, hon?”





	There's a pain, it does ripple

Castiel drinks out of the bottle, swallowing loudly the amber liquid that swirls within the green glass and spreading his arms as soon as Dean puts foot inside the room.

“And in the end, he finally blessed us with his presence.”

He takes another gulp when Dean ignores him, dropping the duffle bag on the ground and crouching to untie his shoes.

“Are you ready for the celebratory fuck, hon?”

He briefly looks at him and then shakes his head, lying down on his cot with a dangling leg that brushes the floor.

“You’re high,” Dean answers disinterested, putting his arm on his eyes to shield himself from the light. “and I don’t fuck the junkies.”

The crash that follows doesn’t make him remotely flinch and when Castiel throws away the remnants of the bottle, scratching the sole of his feet without wincing, he simply thins his lips.

“And yet I seem to remember that you really love to fill this hole with your big fat cock.”

“Fuck you, Cas.” Dean turns around and sinks more into the mattress, giving him his back.

“That’s exactly what I’m waiting for.” He raises his left finger and arches his eyebrow mockingly, reaching him with two steps and putting the palm of his hand on Dean’s thigh, tracing the seam of his trousers with one finger.

“Get away from me.” Dean grits his teeth and suddenly gets up, pushing Castiel away and sitting on the bed. “You disgust me.” He spits his words out, clenching his fists until his knuckles become white for the effort.

The laugh that erupts from Castiel’s mouth is a raspy one, his shoulders shake with false amusement and the hoarse sound seems to sink with its claws inside his ear, making him shudder in uneasiness.

“You didn’t seem disgusted when I blew you the other night.” Castiel crawls towards him again and with a push of his hand he makes him lie down, straddling his hips and grinding against his hardening cock. “What? Have I ruined you for all the others, Winchester?” he whispers an inch away from his mouth, licking his lips mischievous. “Risa leaves you unsatisfied, doesn’t she?” Castiel grinds down again with more strength, making Dean gasp in surprise. “I bet she can’t make you come like I do.” He murmurs before joining their mouths.

Dean slips his fingers in Castiel’s pants and takes his cock with his hand, slightly stroking it and smearing the pre-come to lube his shaft.

Castiel hides his head in the crook of his neck, moaning loudly in pleasure.

“At least she’s not a whore.” he strengthens his grip and Castiel buckles, groaning and biting hard the skin under Dean’s ear.

“At least she doesn’t screw with her own brother.”

When Dean turns him, roughly lowering his pants and slipping one finger inside him, Castiel just smiles.

The burn is almost unbearable, yet he finds himself snapping his hips hard against the mattress, trying to find friction for his cock still trapped in his underwear.

“Don’t you dare shit on him, Cas.” Dean growls against him, slipping another finger in his hole and scissoring them, making Castiel howl in pain. “Don’t you fuckin’ dare.” He lowers himself and palms his own cock, pushing his chin against his chest for the sensation.

“He’s lost, Dean. He’ll never return to you.”

Castiel punches the pillow after the first swap of tongue on his rim, biting his knuckles when Dean continues restlessly to lick him, spreading his cheeks with his rough hands.

“Sam is gone.”

Dean scrapes his teeth against his hole and Castiel moans when he slips back two fingers, pushing and scissoring them without mercy.

“Sam is gone, Dean.”

His knuckles are deep inside him and as soon as he scrapes against his prostate Castiel shouts, starting to whimper on the mattress and pushing back to find more contact.

“Shut up.” Dean tries to swallow the sudden lump that is constricting his throat and when he removes his fingers, Castiel whines for the sudden loss. “You don’t know anything.” He snaps back, lowering with trembling hand the zip of his jeans, freeing his cock and touching it for the first time that night. “ _Anything_.”

The head of his cock slips against him and Castiel raises on his hands and knees, showing himself to Dean and resting his forehead on the sheets.

“Do it.” He swallows and brings back a hand, spreading his left cheek. “If this is what you need, just do it.”

Dean pushes inside him and Castiel bites his lips in pain, but he pushes back trying to accommodate more of Dean.

“Take me, Dean.” Dean bites his shoulder when he sinks more, blinking away the tears that threaten his eyes. “Take me.”

The snap of their hips, the slap of skin against skin and their ragged breaths are the only noises that fill the room.

“I’m with you. Never forget it.” Castiel’s words are muffled by the palm of Dean, that tries to stop him, yet Castiel shakes his head and frees himself from his grip. “I’ll always be with you.”

Dean’s hips stutter for one brief moment before he spills inside him.

Castiel is soft against the mattress and there isn’t drying cum on the sheets.

_He hasn’t come._

The tears are streaming down his face when he turns around and cups his face, putting his lips on his eyelids.

“I miss him too.” He kisses his tears away and Dean just breaths harder, gripping tightly at his wrist and sinking his nails in the back of his hand. “ _I miss him too._ ”

Dean crouches on him, encaging his body in his desperate hug.

“I’m sorry.”

Castiel bitterly smiles when he brushes his hair, softly caressing the side of his neck.

Dean pretends not to feel the dampness of his tears against his face when he kisses him.

_They cry themselves hoarse that night._


End file.
